


Bitter Betty (C'Mere)

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Smash
Genre: F/F, ivy/karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy and karen have been left to their own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Betty (C'Mere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).



> For my soul sister, Ubiquitousmixie. I love you and you better write some of this shit, betch. My first SMASH fic. I don't think it will be the last

_"You two play nice!"_

_"Ivy, don't kill Iowa, we'll be right back."_

 

The blonde rolls her eyes at the disappearing "ambiguously gay duo", then turns to fake a smile at Karen. She has a feeling they went off somewhere for a quickie. Why it takes two people to get more ice is beyond her and she's been getting a feeling all night--like she's being set up. Tom's been teasing her lately about Karen. But the two women are alone in Ivy's apartment now and the relunctant hostess wonders if Karen really has the balls to just stay here when neither of them has had a drop of liquor to drink yet.

 

"I think they're lying." Karen says, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

 

"Gay men are always lying. That's the first rule of show biz." Ivy tells her, then mumbles. "I can't believe I have no alcohol."

 

Karen laughs a little laugh that tells Ivy the girl is nervous. "I like your apartment," She says. 

 

Ivy snorts, "You do?" 

 

"Well--" Karen shrugs, "--it's the size of my closet, but it's cute, and compact--and just a little dramatic. Like you. It fits your personality." Instantly, Karen is blushing. Where the hell did that come from? 

 

"Cute, huh?" Ivy teases, geting up from where she's been comfortably sitting on her bed to move toward her CD player, which has been playing off her ipod for the past hour or so.

 

Karen rolls her eyes and smiles while the blonde skips song after song. "Yeah, you're cute."

 

"And just a little bit dramatic." Ivy finishes, looking over from where she's still scanning for a better playlist. She smiles.

 

Karen smiles back, a nervous giggle escaping her in spite of herself yet again. "Yeah." She nods. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't noticed just how beautiful Ivy is. Intimidatingly so. Still, there is the fact that they hate each other. Or are supposed to anyway. it's the healthy thing to do in their current situation.

 

"But compact--" Ivy adds, facing the iPod screen as she finally spots something of interest, "--ah here we go--compact doesn't sound very appealing."  

 

"Ivy come on--" Karen scoffs, dropping herself back in her seat to sink against the cushioned chair by the window, which she's occupied for the better part of the night. There isn't much room to sit in Ivy's place.

 

"What?" Ivy asks, fully facing Karen now, both hands on her hips, shoulders back, head tilted to the side in question--playful little smile well in place. "Come on what?"

 

Karen is seated so low in her seat that her chin touches her chest. Glaring out at Ivy, she says bluntly, "You know you're appealing."

 

"Appealing like cake is a ppealing?"

 

"Appealing like...chocolate mousse cake with strawberries and caramel is appealing."

 

"SO--essentially, you'd eat me." She expects Karen to blush. It surprises her that she doesn't.

 

Instead, Karen shrugs a little and patting her hands at a rhythm against her knees, she says, "Essentially."  She isn't stupid. She knows Ivy's game very well and she plays it well too. And just then, as if the universe is rewarding her snappy comeback, something begins to poke her lower back when she shifts a little. Something deep in the cushions. Wiggling around, she makes out the clearly evident mouth of a bottle. "What the hell--" She mumbles under her breath, then sits up quickly, digging deeply into the cushions to pull out a half full bottle of vodka. Gasping excitedly, she showcases her find as if it were a great treasure.

 

"I have ice," The blonde sing-songs, turning and nearly hopping toward the kitchen with Karen hot on her trail.

 

Ivy's kitchen is small. Tiny. And neither woman really stopped to calculate just how difficult it would be for two people to move around such a mianuture kitchen. In between bumping elbows and the occasional accidental boob graze both pretend not to notice, they manage to pour two glasses of vodka tonics.

 

"You make a good drink, I'll give you that." Ivy says before hopping onto her bed, bouncing a little on two feet as she sips leszuredly from her glass.

 

Karen tilts her head up, and smiles before stating with fake enthusiasm, "Well, thanks, Ivy. I aim to please you."

 

"Please me, then, come on." Ivy beckons with her free hand, all fingers wiggling for the brunnette to come forth.

 

"What?" Karen asks, a little intrigued, a lot skeptical as she drinks her own beverage.

 

"Come up here, we're going to play a game." Ivy insists, growing a little irritated when Karen takes way too long taking her shoes off, "Come on!"

 

"All right!" The brunette exclaims, finally hopping onto the bed and standing in a mirror like stance to the blonde, who is bouncing lightly while she knocks back a hefty amount of vodka. "So what's the game?"

 

"It's called--" Ivy begins, pausing only to wipe a tiny bit of alcohol off her chin, "--the truth game."

 

"The truth game."

 

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, the truth game." For someone so smart, Karen sure likes to play dumb, "So, basically, I ask you questions and you answer. If It's a yes or you just don't want to answer, drink. Otherwise, you may explain."

 

"And this requires us standing on the bed--"

 

"Have you ever had any pets?"

 

Karen rolls her eyes at the question but drinks anyway.

 

"Just warming you up," Ivy says, boucing on the matress a little more, "How many people have you had sex with?"

 

Karen drinks.

 

"Chicken shit," Ivy taunts, "Okay, have you ever had sex with a girl?"

 

Karen smiles, her lips part for a second, and then close before she sips again.

 

"Oh, I see--" Ivy says with a smile of her own, heart rate quickening, "--do you like girls?"

 

Karen drinks. And before Ivy can get another ipertenent question in, she cuts her off, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

 

Ivy smirks again and drinks.

 

"Oh." Karen says, "No answer. Well, no truth game then. Just drinking. So, drink."

 

Ivy stares back then, stopping her playful boucing.

 

Karen smiles, unable to resist the contagious smirk. "Do YOU like girls?" She asks. 

 

Quickly, and nearly unnoticed, Ivy leans forward and drops a chaste kiss on Karen's lips. "Sometimes." She says with a shrug before sinking onto the matress.

 

Karen blinks herself back into the present before looking down at the blonde, already lounging against her pillows, feet crossed at the ankles, drink balanced on her stomach, which rises and falls gently with every breath she takes. "Why do you do that?" Karen asks, brow furrowed in a deep 'V'.

 

Ivy merely glances up at the brunette and asks, innocently as possible, "Do what?"

 

"You're a tease." Karen explains. "And you dodge questions with questions, you--you just--you're a very frustrating person Ivy. _And you kissed me_."

 

"But you liked it." Ivy says smugly, lifting her glass and lowering her chin carefully, as to not spill any of her drink before setting it down on the nightstand beside the bed. "Didn't you?"

 

Karen shakes her head and swallows the entirety of her drink before flopping down to sit beside Ivy, who seems completely undisturbed by the sudden motion of the mattress.

 

"Sometimes you like girls?" Karen asks, now completely distracted by the decor of the apartment which is so completely Ivy. She imagines that if she were to cut the blonde open, this is what would pour out of her. Feather boas, sweet perfume, costumes, beautiful and dramatic Parisian framed artwork--Ivy is definitely like Paris.

 

"Yeah," Ivy says, reaching out to poke Karen's side with her next remark, "And you do too. Talk about vague, bitter-Betty."

 

karen squirms away from the ticklish poking, looking over her shoulder with a scandelous expression on her face, "I am not a bitter-Betty!"

 

"You are so a bitter Betty. You didn't even want to play my game."

 

"That wasn't a game--" Karen states, leaning over shortly to place her empty glass on the floor, "--that was an interrogation. And not a very good one."

 

Ivy doesn't seem the least bit shaken by the comment. She simply shrugs her shoulders, then sinks deeper into the matrees, "Just trying to make conversation."

 

"Correction, you were fishing." Karen dictates with an indicative point of her index finger. Her eyes narrow to slits and she leans in a little at adding, "You're always fishing."

 

"I do not have to fish, don't be silly."

 

"Mmmhmm." Karen says, keeping her gaze locked on Ivy's for a moment before asking, "So are we friends, or what? Are we enemies?"

 

"Maybe a little bit of both."

 

"What, like, frienemies?" Karen's smile widens, and Ivy feels warm all over.

 

The moment they kiss, Ivy knows she's in trouble, because Karen, with all her innocence and warmth is definite trouble for someone like Ivy, who is strong willed and ambitious. Most definitely. Karen Carwright will surely prove herself to be trouble.

 

Everything about this screams 'trouble'. From the easy way their kiss deepens to how perfectly Karen's slender hips fit between Ivy's legs--and the way the brunette miraculously knows just how Ivy likes to be kissed. That is definitely not anticipated

 

It's been long enough, Ivy thinks. Long enough for them both to give up the chase. And Ivy is thankful for that because Karen's skin is soft under her shirt and her back arches when Ivy gently traces the line of her spine with her fingertips. It's perfect. Even the way Karen seems to be trying very hard to keep most of her weight off of Ivy's smaller stature by propping herself on both arms. This can't be comfortable, and Ivy will have none of that. Discomfort is not an option if they're going to do this. If they're going to completely destroy Ivy's determination in destroying Karen Cartwright, well then--this will have to be nothing less than perfect.

 

As it turns out, Ivy doesn't need to do much because with a tickling graze of her arm, the brunette melts easily against the blonde. "Oh okay--" Ivy says witha  sigh as Karen trails kisses along her jaw, cheeks and neck, "--you're not horrible at this."

 

Pulling back suddenly, Karen frowns, "Why would you think I'd be horrible?"

 

Ivy's lips slowly turn up in a teeth baring smile, "You are so easily rattled."

 

Raising an eyebrow and cocking her head, Karen replies, "I'll show you 'easily rattled'." And moves slowly down Ivy's torso, kissing and tugging at her shirt with her teeth, making a careful note of the breathy moans she hears every time she even grazes a nipple, before using her teeth to pull playfully at the waist of Ivy's jeans, only to be pulled right back up. "Come here--" is Ivy's almost inaudible request.

 

It hurts a little, when Ivy pulls Karen's hair, but the latter can't quite complain, when the former is so quick to flip them both over so that she's on top and doing this thing with her hands and her mouth...

 

It's surprising to Karen how well they fit together, considering Ivy is so short. The thought makes her giggle--which proves to be a serious mistake because Ivy is short of most impeding articles of clothing and working on removing Karen's underwear when she hears the inopportune laugh and sits up on her knees between the other woman's legs.

 

"What's funny?"

 

"Nothing--" Karen begins, still smiling when she pushes her weight up on her elbows and is isntantnly rendered speechless, thoughtless, mindless--just...less. Ivy seems to glow now. Karen isn't sure she's ever noticed it to this extent. Sure Ivy is someone people notice. She walks into a room, people notice. But now that both women are unguarded and somewhat disharmmed in the most private of moments, it's easier to really see. Ivy's skin for example. Karen had never noticed how flawless it is. There's a freckle dead smack between the blonde's ribcage. her waist is small and her breasts--well, Karen has a difficult time looking away from that part of Ivy's anatomy, but once she does, she can't help but catch her breath.

 

It's Ivy's eyes. There is more vulnerability there than Karen could have ever expected. There's a tenderness there that makes the young woman all the more beautiful.

 

"What?" Ivy asks, now giggling herself.

 

Karen bites her lip softly and shakes her head. "Nothing. Come here."

 

Like a child whose just been granted permission to have sweets, Ivy lunges forward and catches Karen in a slightly more urgent kiss than before.

 

It occurs to Ivy, as she gets her first real taste of Karen, that perhaps they are not enemies. At least not anymore. Because Ivy doesn't make it a habit to eat out her enemies with this much precision, or at all for that matter. Karen claws at the sheets and arches her back, moaning when Ivy gently pushes the brunette's thighs further apart and does a torturous round trip around her clit with her tongue and a stretched out, "Oh fuck..." comes out.

 

Ivy isn't sure she's ever heard Karen curse and this is definitely an enjoyable find. She coaxes the new wave of moisture and traces Karen's slit with her middle finger, smiling against her cunt at the whimper she hears above her head before pushing the digit inside her. She does this slowly, enjoying the way the slick, tender folds seem to tighten with every inch of her finger, in and out she goes while she continues her little dance against Karen's clit with her tongue, sucking and tonguing it in different variations until the moaning becomes louder adn the cursing more consistent. 

 

Sure, it's been a while since she's done this, but Ivy is glad she's still got it. 

 

A second finger is added an it's only a matter of time before Karen decides to push herself up--and Ivy's mouth away. It takes some maneuvering--because Ivy is just that stubborn--but they end up seated face to face, fucking each other relentlessly, even through sore wrists. It is precisely this stubborn determination that brings Ivy to her second orgasm in just a few short minutes.

 

Her hips rock forward against Karen's persistent hand. Ivy moans against Karen's lips, her brow furrows. There is a curling of fingers, mutual moans of pleasure as both women cling to one another, and then they're gone. It's all a blinding, numbing, deafenning kind of amazing that leaves them both breathless and when Karen first opens her eyes, her cheek is pressed against Ivy's shoulder and there are sweet kisses being dropped haphazardly over her own. Smiling, she pulls back slowly. Ivy is also smiling and this is a good thing. 

 

Karen leans forward and leaves a tentative kiss on Ivy's lips. "You're so pretty."

 

Ivy is caught up in the statement a while longer than expected, but it doesn't take too long for her to remind herself that she can't linger on it being more than a compliment. So she laughs. But Karen kisses her again. And suddenly, it is a lot more than just a compliment and she's glad, at least for now, that there is no alcohol to blame this on.

 

END


End file.
